Herinner onze laatste dans
by ForbiddenSnowflake16
Summary: Oneshot. Eigen paar: Samantha MidiSeverus Sneep


**Herinner onze laatste dans. **

Er was dat grote, jaarlijkse Malfidus bal. Alle belangrijke families waren er, waaronder maar weinige echt volbloed tovenaars. Ze had er Bibi over horen vertellen al wist ze dat ze niet op een invitatie moest zitten wachten. Lumina kon gaan doordat zij en Blaise gingen trouwen, hoe dat gebeurd is weet bijna niemand en degene die het wisten waren nog steeds getraumatiseerd.  
Samantha zuchtte en bekeek de rotzooi in haar huis die ze zelf had veroorzaakt. Minou, haar kat, keek haar met een rustige blik aan, waardoor Samantha glimlachte en het dier over haar kop streelde. "Ik kan maar beter beginnen met opruimen," mompelde ze, nam haar toverstok en fluisterde een paar spreuken die ervoor zouden zorgen dat alles netjes op zijn vast plaats terecht kwam. Dat gebeurde echter niet, alles vloog door elkaar of tegen elkaar. Ze zou het dus voorwerp per voorwerp moeten doen. Gefrustreerd woelde ze door haar haren en wierp een laatste blik op de rotzooi. Ze zou eerste met de was beginnen en daarna best naar de winkel toegaan. Ja, dat was misschien een veel beter plan. Ze stond net op het punt om naar haar kamer te gaan toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en wierp een wantrouwige blik op de deur. Minou bewoog haar ene oor naar omhoog en opende loom haar ogen, ze staarde van Samantha naar de deur en zo weer terug.  
Samantha staarde naar haar voordeur, er werd opnieuw aangeklopt. Snel liep ze door het kleine halletje naar de deur en opende hem juist tot op een kier. "Hé Sam open die deur nou!" hoorde ze haar vriendin zeggen. Ze opende de deur nu helemaal. Het was Bibi, haar blonde haar was in een vlecht naar achteren toe gebonden en haar grijze ogen vertoonden een glinstering. Samantha deed een stap opzij zodat Bibi erdoor kon. "Heb je al je uitnodiging gekregen?" vroeg ze meteen op een razendsnel tempo dat het niet echt Bibi leek die het zei. Samantha keek haar vriendin verbaasd aan, waar had zij het nu over? Ze schudde haar hoofd, "dat is raar ik dacht dat hi…," ze zweeg plotseling leek diep na te denken en ging toen verder, "geen zorgen. Je zult zeker kunnen komen." Samantha haalde haar schouders op. Zolang ze er niet teveel van verwachte kon ze ook niet teleurgesteld zijn.  
"Wil je soms wat thee," vroeg Samantha, haar vriendin bekeek met een bedenkelijke blik haar woonkamer in. Voor anderen moet het er wel uitzien alsof er een bom ontploft was.  
"Nee, toch maar niet," zei Bibi en draaide zich om, "Cristian is alleen bij Draco en nou… ik moet terug." Samantha knikte, maar besloot er niet verder achter te vragen. Bibi glimlachte, "ik spreek je later nog wel," ze zwaaide de voordeur open, wuifde en verdwijnselde op de stoeprand. Samantha keek verbaasd naar de lege stoep en deed de deur opnieuw dicht. Ze vroeg zich af of het nu aan haar lag of was het verbeelding dat Bibi plotseling zo raar begon te doen. Ze keek naar Minou alsof zij een antwoord te bieden had, maar draaide zich toen opnieuw om en liep haar kamer uit. Ze moest dringend naar de winkel en ze wilde ook nog eens naar de Wegisweg, gaan kijken of dat nieuwe boek al binnen was. Ze nam een mantel, haar geld en aaide Minou voor de laatste keer over haar kop. "Jij past op deze rotzooi hier he," mompelde ze en verdwijnselde.

Hij zag haar met een serieuze blik de kaft van het boek lezen vooraleer ze het terug op zijn plaats zette en verder liep. Ze streek af en toe een lok haar weg die telkens weer voor haar ogen gleed. Hij haalde diep adem en liep hetzelfde gangpad in als haar. Ze had niets door, ze bleef verder lezen en lachte om iets. Net toen ze het boek terug wilde plaatsen knalde hij tegen haar aan. Ze keek met een verbaasde blik omhoog en knipperde een aantal keer met haar ogen. "Professor?" Hij snoof. "Midi," zei hij, "wat verbazingwekend om jou hier te zien." Ze keek hem donker aan en het leek erop alsof ze hem met het boek in haar handen ging slaan. "Wat moet je," zei ze toen een heel stuk minder vriendelijker, "sommige mensen proberen te winkelen." Hij grijnsde. Ja, dat zie ik.  
"Dus dan ben je niet geïnteresseerd in wat ik je eigenlijk wilde vragen," zei hij lijzig, hij liet zijn vinger glijden over een kaft van een boek. Ze keek hem verbaasd, maar toch geïnteresseerd aan. "Wat wilde je mij dan vragen?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig, één van zijn mondhoeken krulde om in een lach. "Je hebt vast al gehoord dat de familie Malfidus dat jaarlijkse bal geven," begon hij, ze knikte verveeld, hij werd plotseling een heel stuk nerveuzer dan daarnet, "zoek alvast een galajurk uit." Ze keek hem met een niet begrijpende blik aan en even leek het alsof ze in lachen zou uitbarsten met de vraag of die soms één of andere grap was. "Ik kreeg helemaal geen uitnodiging," zei ze en keek hem met grote ogen aan, "ik begrijp het niet." Moest hij dan alles uitleggen? Nerveus keek hij of er niet teveel mensen in de buurt waren. "Ik wilde je vragen met mij mee te gaan," zei hij aarzelend, "als je dat wilt natuurlijk… ik versta als je het niet wilt… ik." Hij hoopte vurig voor Clear dat ze gelijk had. Het leek langzaam tot haar door te dringen. Ze zou vast weigeren.  
"Graag," hoorde hij haar zeggen, "ik wil graag met jou mee naar het bal." Ze glimlachte verlegen en er verscheen een lichte blos op haar wangen. Hijzelf kon het niet geloven,_ zei ze nu echt ja?_ "Waar spreken we dan af?" Hij had niet door dat ze hem een vraag had gesteld.  
"Wat?" vroeg hij en keek haar in de ogen waarin een glinstering te zien was, of misschien verbeelde hij zich dat ook en was het gewoon het licht. "Waar? Wanneer?" vroeg ze en friemelde aan haar mantel. Ze leken wel twee tieners die een eerste afspraak bespraken. Hij was niet vergeten hoe verlegen ze wel niet kon zijn.  
"Het feest begint om half negen," zei hij, "dus ik kom je afhalen om acht uur?" Ze hief haar hoofd omhoog en knikte. Ze haalde een kaartje uit waarop het adres verscheen. "Tot vrijdag avond dan," zei hij nog steeds verbaasd dat ze eigenlijk meewilde gaan met hem. Ze knikte en glimlachte. _Nu hij er over nadacht, wat ging hij aandoen._ Hij merkte op dat het akelig stil werd tussen hun twee en dat ze elkaar aanstaarden. "Ik ga dan maar," zei hij en maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken om weg te gaan, hij was de winkel nog niet uit of hij hoorde haar zijn naam roepen. Met een ruk draaide hij zich om en zag haar op zich af rennen.  
"Heb je jou nu al bedacht," zei hij spottend, ze stopte voor zijn neus en voor hij het wist omarmde ze hem en gaf hem een kus op de wang. Ze liet hem veel te snel weer los, maar hij zei niets en zag, voordat ze zich omdraaide, naar _hem _ glimlachen. Hij wilde niet wachten tot vrijdag voor dat bal. Want hij had het gevoel dat hij nu al zou kunnen dansen.

De dagen gleden veel te traag voorbij ook al zou ze beter haar tijd besteden in het opruimen van haar huis. Haar uitvlucht was dat ze het te druk had gehad in het uitzoeken voor een galajurk, maar uiteindelijk had ze er toch snel één gevonden. De bovenjurk was zwart en daaronder had ze een flessengroene jurk aan waar de zoom geleidelijk aan lichtgroen kleurde. Ze vond hem prachtig en voor de zoveelste keer die nacht, draaide ze zich om in haar bed. Ze kon de slaap niet vatten en moest steeds aan hem denken. Een nerveus, maar ook een gelukzalig gevoel overspoelde haar en ze grijnsde om wat er vandaag gebeurd was.

_Ze zaten rond de tafel waarop ze net de kopjes thee had neergezet. "Dus je hebt eindelijk je uitnodiging gehad?" vroeg Lumina die de koekjesdoos had aangevallen waardoor al meer dan de helft leeg was, "Bibi je hebt waarschijnlijk Narcissa zodanig lang bedreigd dat ze wel toe moest geven… IK BEN TROTS OP JE." Samantha glimlachte en vroeg zich af of ze het nieuws nu al zou meedelen of pas op het bal zelf. Ze besloot dat nu een beter tijdstip was. "Eigenlijk heb ik niet echt een uitnodiging gekregen," zei ze en nam een slok thee. Lumina keek haar verbaasd aan terwijl Bibi een wenkbrauw optrok. "Wat bedoel je met ik heb geen uitnodiging gekregen?" zei Lumina argwanend en propte opnieuw haar mond vol met koek. "Seve… Sneep nodigde me uit," zei ze snel en hoopte dat Lumina haar verstaan had. Dat had ze ook want ze begon luid te hoesten omdat ze zich verslikt had in haar koek en wapperde verwoed met haar armen terwijl Bibi haar theekopje probeerde te redden. Eenmaal de koek doorgeslikt te hebben, hapte Lumina naar adem en krijste: "Wat! En jij zei _ja_ ?" Ze knikte verlegen en hoopte dat Lumina het nieuws goed zou opvatten en niet zou doorslaan. "TRAUMA!" Wat wel het geval bleek te zijn dus._

Ze glimlachte en geeuwde. Al half één… misschien zou ze morgen rond die tijd nog steeds dansen. Minou spinde aan haar voeteinde en Samantha krulde zich op in een bolletje voordat ze uiteindelijk toch in slaap viel.

Nerveus trok hij zijn galagewaad aan, streek zijn haar uit zijn ogen en slikte. Waarom leek alles plotseling niet goed en een paar dagen geleden wel. Narcissa kwam de kamer binnenwandelen en mompelde iets onder haar adem over verkeerde kleur van bloemen en dat ze de leverancier zijn ogen wel kon uitkrabben. Ze keek naar Severus die nogal hopeloos naar zijn eigen spiegelbeeld keek. "Geen zorgen," zei ze en glimlachte, "het staat je prachtig en als zij dat niet vind," er was een donkere glans in haar ogen, "dan ga ik wel met haar _praten._ " Hij hoopte vurig dat de laatste optie niet nodig zou zijn en grimaste. Hij vond nog steeds dat hij er niet uitzag.

Op de gang weerklonken voetstappen en zo te horen was het dit keer Bibi die stond te bekvechten met Draco. "Nee," zei Bibi bits, "ik kan de baby wel zelfstandig in zijn wieg leggen dank u zeer…" Draco prutelde blijkbaar tegen want plotseling schreeuwde Bibi voor heel het land, "GA LIEVER JE GALAGEWAAD AANDOEN!" Ze kuchte, "ik ga nu Cristian in zijn wieg leggen dus." Narcissa draaide met haar ogen, maar keek toch geïrriteerd naar de deur.  
"Draco lieverd," zei ze, " ze maakte toch maar een grapje, niet? Je hebt je galagewaad toch wel degelijk al aan?" Ze zuchtte toen ze gestommel hoorde in de gang en draaide zich naar Severus toe, "ga jij nu maar, het is al bijna acht uur dan ga ik de schade hier herstellen." Ze liep toen de deur uit en was waarschijnlijk Draco gaan controleren. Opnieuw wierp hij een blik op de spiegel. Waarom moest hij nu zenuwachtig zijn, het maakte het alleen maar erger. Lucius kwam op zijn beurt vloekend binnen en ging een worsteling aan met zijn das. "Dit is de laatste keer dat ik zo'n bal geef," mompelde hij, dat had Severus hem echter al eerder horen zeggen… Ieder jaar opnieuw, "moest jij al niet lang weg zijn?" Hoeveel keer zou hij dit nog moeten horen. "Ik ga dan maar," zei hij overbodig en draaide zich nar Lucius toe, "je hebt je hemd omgekeerd aan." Lucius stopte met het knopen van zijn das en keek naar zijn hemd. Hij begon opnieuw te vloeken en keek op de klok, Severus volgde zijn voorbeeld. Vijf voor acht, hij moest inderdaad maar eens vertrekken en liep naar de plek, waar men speciaal voor vanavond, kon verdwijnselen en verschijnselen. Op goede zege dan maar.

Nerveus liep ze van de ene kant naar de andere kant van de kamer om kledingstukken en lege koekpapiertjes op te rapen en ergens weg te gooien of in haar kast te verstoppen. Ze zette dat lege karton fruitsap weg en legde die ouder kranten in de kast. Besloot op het laatste moment haar klok toch maar niet uit het raam te gooien omdat hij de tijd veel te traag deed voorbij tikken. Minou haar kat keek loom toe en leek dit alles gewoon te vinden. Plots werd er uiteindelijk dan toch aangeklopt, ze streek haar galajurk plat en wandelde met zo groot mogelijke stappen naar de deur. Ze had bijna de deur opgezwaaid, tot ze zich realiseerde dat ze dan wel heel zielig over moest komen. Dus nam ze de deurknok voorzicht vast, draaide hem naar beneden en opende de deur op een kleine kier. Hij stond half met zijn rug naar haar toegedraaid en bestudeerde nieuwsgierig de moordzuchtig uitziende tuinkabouter die ze van Lumina had gekregen. Die tuinkabouter had een hele geschiedenis achter zich, Lumina had Blaise er namelijk het hoofd mee in proberen slaan. Blijkbaar moest ze hem er daarna ook kwijt en had ze hem dus aan Samantha gegeven, die te lui was geweest om eigenlijk iets aan het ding te doen.  
Ze glimlachte en kuchte zodat hij zich met een ruk omdraaide en haar recht in de ogen aankeek. Zoals gewoonlijk droeg hij zwart, maar het zag er allemaal heel netjes uit dat Samantha een vaag idee kreeg dat Narcissa daar wel achter zat. "Klaar om te gaan," zei hij ademloos, ze knikte. "Vlug nog even mij sleutel zoeken," zei ze en draaide zich om. Hij lag niet meer op de kast, noch hing ie aan haar sleutelrekje. Waar lag hij nou? Toen realiseerde ze zich, dat ze eigenlijk al lang haar sleutel had kunnen gehad hebben als ze gewoon haar toverstok vond, die gelukkig wel op zijn plaats lag. "Accio sleutel," mompelde en kon zich wel slaan. Dom dat ze daar nu pas aan dacht. Ze draaide zich om en botste bijna tegen hem aan. Hij keek met grote ogen naar het slagveld dat haar woonkamer moest zijn. Ze grijnsde en krabde aan haar oor. "Dat had je eigenlijk niet mogen zien," mompelde ze. Ze duwde hem voor haar uit naar de deur, "we kunnen beter gaan." Ze sloot de deur en haakte haar arm in Severus uitgestoken arm vooraleer ze verdwijnselden.  
Ze was al verschillende keren bij de villa Malfidus geweest. Ze had het er altijd zo leeg en kil gevonden, maar nu alles versierd was, had het een warme sfeer. De gasten bleken nu al langzaam toe te stromen. Bij de inkom was Narcissa bezig met ze dan ook te begroeten. Lucius, Draco en Bibi keken ze echter zuur aan. Samantha grinnikte toen ze Lumina en Blaise zag, die dan ook weer zaten te bekvechten zoals gewoonlijk. Ze streek een lok haar uit haar ogen en liep samen met Severus naar Narcissa toe die net een onbekende familie begroette. Bibi liet haar blik over de zaal glijden en glimlachte toen ze hun opmerkte. Ze zwaaide en maakte gebaren dat Samantha naar haar toe moest komen. Ze keek naast zich en zag dat Lucius Severus ook al gevonden had en druk bezig in gesprek was, dus liep ze naar Bibi toe. Lumina had Blaise ook achtergelaten en liep razendsnel naar Bibi toe. "Sam! Trauma!" was het enigste dat Lumina kon uitbrengen en liep toen weer naar Blaise toe om iets uit zijn handen te rukken. Samantha keek naar Bibi die haar grijnzend aankeek. Ze moest hiervan geweten hebben. "Jij wist ervan niet," vroeg ze, Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op. "Waarvan?" vroeg ze nonchalant. Samantha keek naar Severus. Hij en Lucius grijnsde om iets en Draco kwam bij hun staan met een geïrriteerde blik. "Dat hij me ging meevragen," zei ze, "daarom dat je zo vaag over die uitnodiging deed!" Bibi zuchtte en mompelde iets dat klonk zoals 'dat ze daar nu pas achter kwam.' Lumina rende alweer naar hun toe met een fles in haar handen.  
"Sam!" gilde ze en sloeg Samantha bijna knock-out met de fles mondwater, "dit is voor jou." Samantha en Bibi keken met open mond naar hun vriendin. "Normaal geef je een cadeau aan degene die je uitnodigen voor het bal," merkte Draco, die verveeld naar het trio keek, droog op. "Eigenlijk zou ik er Bibi ook moeten geven, maar ik had maar geld voor één fles dus praat mij geen schuldgevoelens aan MALFIDUS," zei Lumina hysterisch. De hele zaal staarde hun nu met open mond aan en Lucius liet zelfs zijn glas wijn vallen terwijl Severus de neiging had om punten af te trekken, wat hij spijtig genoeg niet meer kon. Narcissa die bijna een zenuwinzinking leek te krijgen liep naar het orkest zodat nog geen paar seconden later, de noten van een onbekend nummer weerklonken door de zaal en de akelige stilte verdween.  
"Sam! Jij gaat toch met Sneep dansen hé!" zei ze en keek Samantha dreigend aan zodat ze naar haar vriendin knikte, "mooi zo. Blaise… ik heb een missie en voor één keer heb ik jou nodig!" Samantha staarde Lumina met open mond na en voelde dan ook pas later zijn hand op haar schouder. Ze draaide zich om en glimlachte toen ze Severus zag staan.

Het verbaasde hem toen haar hand om de zijne sloot en ze hem de dansvloer optrok. Ze grijnsde toen ze Lumina bijna in stormloop op hun af zag komen. "Heb je jou al bedacht?" vroeg ze zoet. Hij snoof en legde zijn handen op haar middel en negeerde het feit dat Lumina hem met een vernietigende blik aankeek. "Nee," zei hij, "ik denk dat ik de nieuwe manier om Montagné te ergeren heel erg leuk ga vinden." Hij zweeg en keek spottend naar Lumina die hem zojuist had proberen vloeren. "Al begint ze me nu wel echt te ergeren." Samantha glimlachte. "Dat is ook haar bedoeling," kreeg hij als antwoord terug. Als dat niet perfect was. Hij had natuurlijk degene uitgekozen waarvan de ene vriendin hem probeerde te vermoorden en de andere zijn gesprekken afluisterde om hem daarna te chanteren.

_Geïrriteerd liep hij langs Narcissa heen. "Nee, ik ga niet naar het bal," zei hij gefrustreerd. Al twee weken probeerde ze hem het idee al aan te praten. "Severus," zei ze op een gekwetste toon die waarschijnlijk bij veel mensen zou werken om op hun in te praten, "waarom niet?" Hij nam een boek vanuit zijn boekenkast. Waarom? Omdat hij niemand had om mee te gaan en zij er waarschijnlijk ging zijn… met iemand anders. "Ik kan gewoon niet gaan," zei hij, "trouwens het is niet dat ik iets mis, ik heb toch niemand om mee te gaan." Ze pakte zijn boek af. "Dat zeg je ieder jaar!" zei ze kwaad en het leek even alsof ze het boek ging gebruiken om hem zijn hoofd mee in te kloppen, "ik zie dat er iemand is!" ze legde het boek op tafel neer, "zeg op wie is het!" Hij zuchtte vermoeid. Waarom was het zo moeilijk om dingen voor haar te verbergen? Zoals die keer dat hij Draco slaapdrank had gegeven om hem toch maar zijn kop te doen houden. "Niemand," zei hij en liep langs haar heen, "net zoals vorig jaar en het jaar daarop." Ze draaide zich om en keek hem donker aan terwijl ze hem op een dreigende toon zei: "Severus als jij mij niet meteen verteld wie ze is dan ga ik krijsen, krab ik je ogen uit, verwoest ik je boekenkast,…" Hij gromde en vernauwde zijn ogen. "Er is niemand," zei hij opnieuw. Ze keek hem doordringend aan en hij wende zijn gezicht van haar blik af. Ze haalde een wenkbrauw op. "Natuurlijk," zei ze spottend, "ik weet dat er _ iemand_ is." Ze haalde haar toverstok uit en hij keek haar met grote ogen aan. Hij wist niet dat ze zoveel om dat stomme bal van haar haf. "Bibi ik weet dat je al vanaf het begin van het gesprek aan de deur zat mee te luisteren," gilde ze. Bibi stak haar hoofd tussen de deurspleet en glimlachte schaapachtig. "Wat doet zij in mijn huis!" schreeuwde hij, "genoeg… jullie twee gaan nu weg!" Hij duwde Narcissa de deur uit en eenmaal ze buiten was, keerde hij zich naar Bibi toe. Ze grijnsde arrogant. "Als je haar niet mee vraagt naar het bal _ Severus_ dan laat ik jou een paar dagen op Cristian letten," zei ze, "ik verzeker je… dat wil je niet." Hij snoof en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. "Wie zou ik moeten meevragen?" zei hij nonchalant. Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op. "Samantha natuurlijk," zei ze, "en doe nu niet alsof je dit verbaasd," ze keek uit het raam en blijkbaar was Narcissa het huis een vernietigende blik aan het toewerpen, "ik heb je zien staren naar haar elke keer als ze ook maar in je buurt was." Hij verbleekte een paar tinten. "Dus als ik jou was, zou ik haar meevragen naar het bal," zei ze en liep toen ook het huis uit. _

Het was goed afgelopen toch? Hij had haar meegevraagd, ze had 'ja' gezegd en hij was verlost van het verschrikkelijke idee dat hij op Cristian zou moeten passen. Hij voelde hoe ze haar hoofd op zijn schouder legde, een paar lokken haar kriebelden in zijn nek en ze trok zichzelf nog een stukje dichter tegen hem aan. Lumina had voorlopig haar oorlog tegen hem gestaakt en was nu Bibi en Draco aan het lastigvallen. Hij glimlachte en streek met zijn ene hand door haar haar. Soms bleek chantage dan toch ook positieve gevolgen te hebben.

Ze roffelde nerveus met haar sleutelbos en probeerde wanhopig het ding in het slot te krijgen. Misschien had ze toch een beetje teveel gedronken.  
Ze waren ook één van de laatste geweest die weggingen van het bal en nu kon ze amper haar deur open krijgen. Uiteindelijk bleek hij toch open te gaan en ze glimlachte verlegen naar Severus die geduldig had zitten wachten. "Nou… ik," ze maakte haar zin niet af. Ze wist eigenlijk niet goed wat ze moest zeggen. Ze zou weer naar haar schoenen staren, maar Severus had al een stap naar voren gedaan en legde zijn hand onder haar kin. "Nog nooit is zo'n bal zo goed geweest als dat van vandaag," zei hij, ze glimlachte en voelde dat ze bloosde al kon hij dat niet zien in het donker. Ze wilde dat hij niet zou weggaan dus nam ze een stuk van zijn gewaad beet en ging op haar tippen staan terwijl hij naar voren boog. Hun lippen raakten elkaar aan. Ze rilde en verbrak langzaam de kus. "Misschien moet ik maar beter naar huis gaan," zei hij aarzelend. Samantha staarde hem aan. Wat zeg je nou jij gek! "Misschien moet je beter hier blijven," fluisterde ze hem toe en keek hem met grote ogen aan. Het bleef een tijd stil vooraleer hij haar aankeek en met een lome stem zei: "Ja, misschien beter wel." Hij deed een stap naar voren en stapte het huis in. Ze moest haar inhouden om toch maar geen vreugdedansje te doen. Nee, in plaats daarvan sloeg ze haar armen rond zij nek en trok hem naar zich toe. Hij grijnsde en net toen ze hun weg verder door het huis wilden banen, struikelden ze over Samantha 's nog niet opgeruimde spullen. "Nu je hier toch bent kun je helpen opruimen!" zei ze overenthousiast. "Morgen misschien," zei hij en trok haar recht, "nu moeten we de weg vinden naar de slaapkamer." Hij schopte een paar tijdschriften weg en ze snoof. Als hij het waagde om morgenvroeg weg te gaan voordat ze hadden opgeruimd dan zou hij er lang niet goed van zijn. Plots hoorde ze een knal en gilde Lumina 's hysterische stem: "Sam! Kijk uit voor zijn toverstok!" Severus wierp haar een vernietigende blik toe.  
"Niet jij weer!" schreeuwde hij en Samantha zuchtte. _Waarom kon ze ook niet tot morgen gewacht hebben… _Nu wist ze meteen de reden waarom het zo lang had geduurd voordat Bibi Cristian had gekregen. Geweldig.


End file.
